


Because the Night

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 24: La notte non ha limiti.</p><p>Merlin non smette di pensare ad Arthur seminudo, mentre divide il letto con Lancelot. <br/>Ambientata durante la 1x05, seguito di "The Fantasy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the Night

Un giorno stava finendo, un altro stava iniziando. Merlin entrò nella sua stanza trascinandosi dietro un Lancelot chiaramente alticcio e malfermo sulle gambe. La visione di Arthur seminudo sul letto non l’abbandonava, era un brivido continuo che gli attraversava il corpo e si concentrava in basso, provocando una reazione decisamente imbarazzante.  
Con un ultimo sforzo lasciò cadere Lancelot sul letto che dovevano dividere in due si sistemò al suo fianco con un sospiro di frustrazione. Chiuse gli occhi e di nuovo quell’immagine invase i suoi pensieri.  
Arthur…  
Il suo corpo forte, le sue braccia muscolose…  
Il suo Arthur…  
Merlin aveva dimenticato di non essere solo e lasciò correre la sua mano dentro le sue vesti, fino al sesso duro, già in attesa. Con un gemito soffocato, lo prese nel suo pugno e si mosse lento, assaporando con la mente ogni singolo momento passato col principe. Era così preso che non si rese conto subito di quelle dita estranee che lo toccavano, sfiorando come un soffio la sua erezione. Furono quelle labbra che delicate si posarono sulle sue a fargli aprire gli occhi di scatto, nella speranza che i suoi sogni fossero diventati realtà.  
Ma davanti a lui c’era il volto di Lancelot. I suoi occhi erano febbricitanti e non per il vino. In essi vi era desiderio e Merlin sentì il cuore battere più forte quando capì di essere lui l’oggetto di quella bramosia.   
“Lancelot…”  
“Sh… non parlare” rispose il cavaliere, stringendo la mano su quella del mago e muovendola insieme a lui.  
“Io… non…” balbettò Merlin tentando una debole difesa che cedette subito, dopo i primi gemiti di piacere.  
“Lo so che non sono io l’uomo che desideri” sussurrò l’altro. “Ma non importa… adesso ci siamo solo noi due. Lascia che questa notte non abbia limiti per noi.”  
E ogni ulteriore protesta del servo si perse nella gola di Lancelot.  
Per la prima volta da quando Merlin aveva messo piede a Camelot, quella notte non sognò Arthur.


End file.
